A Sexy Bookworm?
by Fma-Poke-Naruto-soul guy
Summary: What if Maka and Blair switched bodies? Would that be good or bad?How would Soul react? Would either be used to each others bodies? Rated T cause of the perverted cat... IF I GET AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS I WILL CONTINUE! Dont flame me or... EXCALIBUR WILL HAUNT YOU!
1. Chapter 1

A Sexy Bookworm?

A: Hello! I hope you like this story! This will be a one-shot... Unless I get atleast 10 reviews! So review and spread the word!

(Chapter 1): Switcharoo!

Maka woke up to the sound of bubbling liquid. Blair was in the kitchen making a magical concoction. The potion switched 2 peoples bodies, which she wanted to switch the Mizune with fishes, so she could eat them.  
Maka yawned, got out of bed and went into the living room.  
"This must be the cat vitamins we ordered." She grabbed the strange liquid and mixed it in Blairs milk. She poured it in Blair's milk dish and accidentally poured it in her own glass of milk. Maka drank the liquid and went back to sleep. Blair got up ,seeing that her bowl was full she drank her milky liquid.  
Maka woke up feeling kind of funny.  
"Huh? I feel taller..." Maka said. She walked into the bathroom to look in the mirror.  
"AAUGHHHHH!" Maka screamed seeing her body as Blair's. Maka was now a big-boobed cat-lady. Blair walked in to see Maka in her body. Blair looked in the mirror for now she was a flat-chested, short little teenager.  
"D*** it... It'll be hard to flirt with Soul..." Blair cursed.  
"Were gonna have to tell Soul..." Maka groaned.  
"Yeah... Maybe later... It's 3:35 in the morning..."Blair replied. Maka moaned and crept into her bed with a bad feeling in her stomach.  
"Today's gonna be a cool day." Soup said whacking his alarm clock.  
"Wake up Soul! Time to play with Blair!" Blair said, forgetting she was in Maka's body. Blair tried to rub her boobs in Soul's face but since she's in Maka's body she's flat-chested.  
"Maka? What the h***?" Soul said.  
"Morning Soul! Your breakfast won't eat itself."  
Maka said in Blair's body. When Maka saw Blair rubbing her body's chest on Soul she exploded,  
"WHAT THE H*** ARE YOU DOING MY BODY BLAIR!" Maka said.  
"Sorry Maka!" Blair said getting of Soul(amazingly had a bigger nosebleed than when Blair does this).  
"What the h*** is going on?" Soul asked wiping his nose.  
"We drank some stuff and switched bodies..." Maka said glaring at Blair.  
"So how are we gonna make it at school?" Soul asked. Both girls groaned.

A: I'll continue after 10 reviews, or more... SO REVIEW OR YOUR SOUL IS MINE!


	2. Chapter 2

**A Sexy Bookworm?**

A: Hi guys! I'm sorry for the begging... I just didn't know if a lot of people would like it or not... And today were speaking with... Maka Albarn! Annnnnd I'm able to continue!

Maka:F*** you b******! I don't want this body!

A:... For someone who is flat chested, I suggest you shut up.

Maka: WHAT? HEY I'M NOT FLAT CHESTED!... I wore an A-cup bra last year! I'm a B-cup now!

A: ... Before some Maka fan-guys/nerds have a nosebleed... Let's get on with the show...

A: Oh and last time I forgot the disclaimer! -.-'

I don't own Soul Eater but... I owned Maka!

Maka: **********************************************(random swearing)

(Chapter 2): School Problems

"Ok so what's the plan?" Blair asked laying on the floor like a cat.

"Get off the floor Blair!" Maka yelled as her boobs jiggled. Soul just kept on staring at Maka's boobs as they went up... and down... up... and down.

"What are you looking at?" Maka asked blushing.

"Uhhh..." Soul said drooling.

"MAKA CHOP!" The book hit Soul in the head as he fell down and accidently looked up Maka's skirt.

"YOU PERVERT!" Maka shouted, stomping Soul's face in the ground. His nosebleed stained Maka's heels on her boots.

"Hey Soul wanna see mine?" Blair asked in her naughtiest voice. Blair tried lifting her skirt but failed cause of Maka's new strength.

"You better not!" Maka squealed. Soul lifted his head and looked at their analog Sun and Moon clock on the pink tab wall.

"Ummm... Maka... It's 6:55..." Soul managed to say. Maka face-palmed.

"Ok... I know what to do," stated Maka, "but first some rules."

"Go on!" The Blair encouraged as Soul got some tissue.

"Ok, #1. ACT LIKE EACH OTHER, except for the perverted stuff. #2. DO NOT LET ANYONE ELSE KNOW! And finally #3. Don't make me look bad..."

"Ok... So does this mean act like a nerd?"

"Pretty much... Hey!" Maka shouted raising a fist. Soul came back with stained tissue stuck in his nostrils, looking very lost.

"Soo... What did I miss?"Soul asked.

"Nothing much... Just don't be late to school!" Maka called as Soul and Blair were out the door. Maka then sat on the couch. Noticing a note, she picked it up and read it:

"Dear Maka,

Here's what to do while Soul and I are gone.

1. Take a bath

2. Do nails

3. Take a nap

4. Take a bath

5. Practice magic

6. Take a bath

7. Go to mall(Buy at least 4 pieces of clothing/lingerie

8. See Spirit at Chupra Cabra's

9. Take a bath"

Maka sighed as she dreaded about completing her boring day.

Meanwhile, Blair was massaging Souls chest as the rode to D.W.M.A, giving Soul nosebleeds. Soul stopped using tissue and is now an official blood donor!

A: Sorry it's short!


End file.
